runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend's Quest
Rune Axe,Rune Pickaxe, Charcoal (bought from the Tai Bwo Wannai general store), Hammer, 2 Gold Bars (4 or 6 recommended), 3-4 Lockpicks (thieved from Rogues), Runes to cast one of the four charge orb spells (any of them will work) at least two times, 2-3 Unpowered orbs, Snake weed and Ardrigal (Jungle Potion herbs), Water Filled Vial, Rope, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Diamond, Opal, Jade, Red Topaz, 1 soul-rune (purchase from other players or obtain from the Magic Guild (requires 66 magic to enter), 1 Mind-Rune, 1 Earth-Rune, and 2 Law-Runes (SMELL Runes). |kills = *Nezikchened (Level 187) (Three times, first time is hard last two get progressively easier) *Ranalph Devere (Level 92) (Possibly twice) *Irvig Senay (Level 100) (Possibly twice) *San Tojalon (Level 106) (Possibly twice) Rewards *4 Quest Points *7650 x 4 in a choice of skills *Ability to access the Legends' Guild. *Ability to wield the Dragon Square Shield and Cape of Legends }} Walkthrough Talk with Legend's Guild Guards at the Legend's Guild, located west of the Barbarian Outpost. Inside, speak with Sir Radimus Erkle. Ask him about how you can be a member of the Legend's Guild and you'll get a scroll in your inventory. Now inside the guild, search the cupboard in the north-western building towards the north of the room to get a Machette. Head to the east entrance of Shilo Village but do not enter (only if you need to bank, or some of the quest items such as charcoal or paypyrus can be purchased in the shop), then continue on down south. Here talk with Jungle Forester. Cut your way into the jungle, and start mapping it with the Radimus Scrolls. Map at the western section, middle section, and eastern section of the jungle (you do not have to go too far deep into the jungle for this part). Show the completed map to the forester, and you'll get a Bull Roarer. Swing your Raorer around the jungle (try the middle and around the little patches on your map) and Gujuo will appear. Now find 3 rocks in the north-northwestern part of the jungle, search them, and go down into the cave. Investigate the flamewall, and the man trapped inside will talk to you. Exit using the cave entrance and use your bull roarer to find Gujuo again and tell him you need to put out the flames with pure water. Make sure to inquire about obtaining the water and ask him all the options or you might not be able to obtain the pure water. Head back to Shilo Village and withdraw some gold bars and a hammer, then head to Tai Bwo Wannai so you use the Gold Bars to make a Golden Bowl. Now get it blessed by Gujuo by going to a spot in the jungle and using your Bull Roarer. Now find the shallow water in the jungle, and get your pure water from this. You'll have to use your Machette on the Tall Reeds right by the small pool in the jungle. Use the Cut reed plant on the Shallow water and now you should have a Blessed Golden Bowl with Pure Water. Go back into the north-western cave and use your water on the flamewall, and then talk with Ungadulu. Use the rest of your water on the flamewall again to exit the pentagram, then search the bookcase and go in. Go all the way through the different agility, strength and thieving obstacles and level 80 bats until you get to an Ancient Wall. Use 1 soul, 1 mind, 1 earth and 2 law runes on the wall in that particular order. Continue on until you reach the section with many pools. Now use all 7 gems on the rocks coming out of the water (try each pond until you get it right) and you will get the Booking of Binding. Travel back out of the cave and get some more holy water into your bowl, then throw the pure water from your golden bowl on the firewall to pass through, then use your book on Ungadulu and fight the level 172 demon. He will drain all your prayer pretty fast and it's a pretty difficult fight. If you run, you must do the battle from the start all over again. Bring some magic spells and a strength + attack potion if you want to be on the safe side. Talk with Ungadulu, and he'll give you 3 Yommi tree seeds and a Magical Fire Pass so you can go through the flames without having to use your special bowl with water anymore. You should still have some water left however, so use it on the Yommi tree seeds and it will create Germinated Yommi tree seeds. Now head back to the Shallow water and cut a reed with your Machette. Try to use your reed on the Shallow water to only find the water has dried up. Swing your Bull Roarer and summon Gujuo. Ask him the second option and he will tell you a story, then ask for his help. You must also ask Gujuo about Snake Weed and Ardrigal in order to find them. It's just safe to talk to him about every option. You must now get 2 vials of water, some Snake Weed and Ardrigal. Snake Weed can be found when you search the red vines Northwest of Shio Village and Southwest of Tai Bwo Wanni. After searching they appear on the floor, so pick the herb up and ID it to reveal Snake Weed. Now go to the ship yard east of Tai Bwo Wanni and search a searchable Palm Tree then pick up the herb and ID it to reveal Ardrigal. Visit the Tai Bwo Wanni General Store and buy a vial of water. Add both herbs to the vial to create a Gujuo Potion. Go back into the jungle and to the very left, re-enter the cave. Make your way passed the bats and through the SMELL gate once more (you don't need the runes this time). Continue to a Dark Metal Gate. Use a Charge Orb spell (any will work) on the gate to go through. Drink the Gujuo Potion and examine the platform. Use the rope on the platform, then click on the platform and go down. Attempt to take the hat then talk to the Viyeldi. Now go down the agility obsticles and kill one of each of the monsters for all 3 gems. Use Paralyze Monster on the lvl 120, 125 and 130 monsters and toggle it for easy kills. Now take all 3 to the furnace in the Northeast. Place them all in 1 at a time then you get A red crystal. Use the crystal on the rock by the lvl 125's to make it A glowing red crystal. Use the Crystal on the Cavernous Opening to the south. You might attacked by Lesser Demons, just keep running West. Attempt to "Move Rocks" by the Northwest of the creek. A Echned Zekin the ghost will appear, select the following chat options: "Whos asking? Do I know you? What can I do about that? I'll do what I must to get the water. Ok, I'll do it." You'll now have a Dark Dagger. Backtrack all the way up the agility obstacles to the wizard hat. Now you have two options, I'm going to cover the easier but more lengthy one. Climb up the rope. Continue backtracking to Ungadulu. Go withdraw your Fire Scroll if you don't have it to pass by the flames. Use the dagger on Ungadulu and he will drop a scroll. Pick up the scroll. Go through the tunnels again and back through the door (use another Orb spell on it). Search the plank above the hole and it will re-attach your old rope. Go down it. Make your way back to Echned Zekin's rock. Move the rock and tell him "I don't have the dagger". Now stop talking to him and it's time to use a Strength Potion, Attack Potion, Defense Potion or super set if you got one. Make sure you're at full health, you're about to fight the Lvl 172 demon again. He will drain your prayer to about 25 pending on your level. Just toggle paralyze on/off for the fight, or use magic on him. Make sure not to run. Use your Holy Force Spell when you're standing on him. Once defeated (this fight is easier than the first) move the rock again. Use your Blessed Golden Bowl on the water spot beneath the rock. Go back up to Ungadulu and tell him the good news. Make sure to ask about how to make the totem pole. Now make sure you bank and heal all your prayer and health. Find some fertile earth, use your seeds on it. First two seeds failed but third one worked for me. Now use your pure water on the tree to make it grow big, then use your hatchet on it to chop it down, once more to cut the braches of once it falls over, and a last time to make it into a totem pole. Now pick it up off the ground and you will loose around 7 strength levels. Now find a totem pole in the south of the jungle, pot up and use the totem pole you have in your inventory to the totem pole standing on the ground. You will now get attacked by the level 172 again and you have all your prayer, so just use paralyze monster. After you kill him, use your totem pole on the other pole, and swing your bull roarer to say good bye to Gujuo Now go back to the Legends Guild. Use the Guided Totem Pole on Sir Radimus Erkle. Now enter the doors up north and talk to Sir Radimus Erkle to get experience in 4 skills of choice. Most players choose Herblaw. You can now weild a Dragon Square Shield and Wear a Legends Cape which can be purchased in the guild. Congratulations on beating every quest in RuneScape Classic! Quest item gallery Totem pole.png|Totem pole Cape of legends.png|Cape of Legends Holy force spell.png|Holy force spell Blessed golden bowl.png|Blessed golden bowl bull roarer.png|Bull roarer radimus scrolls.png|Radimus scrolls rough sketch of a bowl.png|Rough sketch of a bowl magical fire pass.png|Magical fire pass dark dagger.png|Dark dagger scatched notes.png|Scatched notes scribbled notes.png|Scribbled notes scrawled notes.png|Scrawled notes holy water vial.png|Holy water vial book of binding.png|Book of binding Yommi tree seed.png|Yommi tree seed Yommi tree seed.png|Germinated Yommi tree seed Category:Quests